Prince of Chaos
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: We all heard about story's were Percy is the Prince of Olympus or the Son of Chaos, let's see what happens when you combine the two plot lines. I have been reading a lot of these Chaos storys and Prince of Olympus so I'm putting them together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chaos's Prince

Chaos's POV

I watched my sleeping son, Nabulas.

He was more powerful then me and all the others combined.

That is why I was sending him away, to protect him.

I felt the rush of the explosion and I quickly jumped though the portal, leading to Olympus.

They seemed to be on some kind of argument, he dusted himself off and smiled at them "Hello."

Zeus stood and bellowed "YOU DARE ENTER HERE UNINVITED!"

I yawned and looked at my watch.

"How DARE you, ignore me!"

"I'm here to help you."

"Who are you!"

"I'm Chaos"

There eyes widened, they made the move to bow, but Chaos told them not to.

"Chaos what's in your arms?" Athena asked eyeing my baby boy.

"This is my son" they gasp in surprise, and Chaos rolled his eyes.

There was quite in till Poseidon asked "May I see him Lord Chaos?"

I nodded and handed him my baby boy, his skin was paler then humanly possible, his hair matching his fathers midnight black.

His eyes were red, but not Ares red, more of a loving red.

Even Ares went 'Aw' at his cuteness.

Chaos smiled at sadly and looked at the Olympians "Would you like to raise him?"

They froze, "If you don't mind, we would love to." Zeus said who was now holding Nebulas.

I smiled warmly "You may rename him, I want him to grow up knowing his true heritage, but nobody outside of Olympus should know about him"

They nodded in agreement, then Poseidon asked "What should we name him?"

They looked at each other and said as one "Perseus."

Chaos nodded in approval, he smiled and disappeared.

They looked down at the baby and smiled, and the newly named Perseus smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

Percy's POV

"Percy get back here!" Uncle Zeus yelled, I giggled and ran faster.

"Oh sh-crap, Aphrodite Alert!"

I stopped, and jumped in to Zeus arms, he then ran the other direction.

I should probably explain, today was my birthday. I was turning 5 and Aphrodite wanted me to wear a tux, not going to happen.

Quickly we hide in the closet.

"Percy! Where are you, I got this beautiful pink tux, that would look absolutely stunning in you!" I heard her yell as she walked by.

I breathed a sigh of relief, Zeus opened the door and slowly walked out.

"What where you doing in the closet?"

Zeus screamed and jumped.

All of the Olympians where either smiling or laughing.

Zeus blushed in emberssment.

"Percy there you are!"

"NOOOOO!"

All the Olympians jumped.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked

"Auntie Aphrodite wants me to wear a PINK tux!"

Athena took me from Zeus arms, and led me away saying "I'll dress him" leaving a very confused group of immortals behind, and a pouting goddess.

:) :) :)  
I little bit about myself before we continue: My name is Perseus Nebulas Jackson, but call Percy. I'm five years old and Auntie Athena says I'm almost smarter then her. I'm a skilled fighter, in every weapon. Zeus says I'm more powerful then all the gods combined. My family is awesome, they never fight around me. Though they do disagree. My father is Chaos the being who created everything.

:) :) :)  
I walked in to the throne room, Athena did a good job.

I was wearing a bright red T-shirt and black jeans, with high tops.

Aphrodite looked at Athena shocked "Simple but stylish! Brilliant!"

We all laughed.

:) :) :)

When the party was over, I was told to go to my room, since they where having a meeting with the demigods.

I quickly ran in to my room and put on my sun glasses.

When I heard them start to talk, I hid behind Uncle Hades throne and listened.

"-Begin!" Zeus bellowed.

"Thank you lord Zeus." came the reply.

Looking out from behind the throne he saw a group of kids wearing shirts that said 'Camp-Half Blood'

I gaped as a centaur introduced each camper, there was Annabeth, Luke, Claresse, Grover,Nico, Thalia and a lot of others.

I suddenly sneezed and everyone froze.

"Revel yourself!" Zeus demanded, as I sneezed again.

I stepped out from behind the throne and sneezed.

"What are you doing here!"

"Sorry Uncle Zeus, I was lonely and it seemed like a good time to meet new people!"

His face soften a little bit.

"Lord Zeus who is this?" the girl, Thalia asked.

"This is Perseus"

Percy waved slightly.

"Hi I'm Perseus Nebulas Jackson! You can just call me Percy!"

"My child, happy birthday!" boomed a voice that echoed around the room.

Percy beamed at the sound of the voice.

"Daddy!" he cried jumping up and down.

Then a black portal appeared and a man jumped down, his suit was blood red, his skin was as dark as the night sky and had stars that danced across it. His hair was midnight black, his eyes red.

He walked right over to Percy and grabbed him in a back breaking hug.

"Percy my boy, five years old all ready!" Percy was smiling.

He turned towards his family, "Uncle Zeus! Daddy came ti say hi!" Zeus nodded a smile on his face.

"Oh, daddy! These are some demigods, they are really nice."

"Who is that?" asked the boy Luke

Chaos narrowed his eyes, but smile just as quickly "Sorry I should introduce my self, I'm Chaos."


End file.
